


Princess

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Series: Text to Smut [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Smut, Texting, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are in true same room texting each other. This leads to smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

Mikey: Hey

Cal: Really Michael. You are.going to text us when we are.in the same room?

Luke: If you wanted to make a point with that statement you would have said it.

Ash: Are we seriously going to text while we sit in the same room?

Mikey: Obviously

Cal: Alright. So have any of you hung out with One Direction lately?

Ash: I tried but Larry were being really loud. I think that Louis has a pain kink.

Mikey: What are you're guys.kinks?

Cal: Bondage Spanking

Ash : Daddy Spanking

Mikey: Princess

Luke: Being called a slut 

Cal: WHAT?

Ash: OMG!

Mikey: Really Luke?

Luke: Yeah.

Cal: Holy shit

Mikey: I'm so turned on rn its not even funny.

Luke: I'm sorry babe.

Mikey: Luke c'mere and suck my cock Princess

Luke: Yes Mikey.

Mikey: What was that Luke?

Luke: Yes Daddy.

Cal: Holy shit

Ash: you have a DADDY kink?

The other two didn't receive a responce as Luke put away his phone and and crawled over to Michael. The red head pulled him into a kiss making the blonde straddle him. Luke moaned as their hips grinded together. He circled his arms around the red heads neck rolling his hips down into his. Breaking away Michael kissed at Luke's jaw making the blonde moan. Said blonde kept rolling his hips work into Michael's whining as his sweet spot was sucked on. Panting lightly he tilted his head back for Michael.

"Daddy I thought you wanted me to suck you off?" Luke whines while rolling his hips down. Michael smiled against the skin of his throat billing a little at the flesh.

"I do Princess but I love your body too."

"Ok Daddy."

Calum and Ashton looked over at the two jaws dropping. Who knew your two best mates would be so sexy together. Michael smiled against the pale skin before nibbling lightly. Luke keened tilting his head back farther. Michael's hands slid down him feeling the skin through the fabric. Sliding his hands under the shirt he felt the hot touch of Luke's skin. The blonde rolled his hips arching into his touch. He kissed at the red heads jaw and neck making him groan. Smiling against the skin he slid the flannel off of Michael's shoulders and taking off his undershirt. He slid out of his own shirt pulling Michael into a kiss. Luke's hands threading into Michael's hair as the red heads hands settled on his hips breifley before continuing down to slide into his back pockets squeezing at the flesh in his hands. Luke moaned wondering whether he should push back into Michael's hands or roll his hips down onto Michael's. The red head seemed to sense his confusion. Using his hands in Luke's pockets he rolled their. hips together.Calum and Ashton looked at each other then back at the two on the couch. By this time Luke and Michael had started to roll their hips against each others moaning into the others mouth. Luke's hands slid down Michael's stomach popping the button on his trousers. Sliding down the zipper he broke away from the kiss tugging Michael's pants down kissing at his hips. Discarding his boxers his mouth watered looking at the thick cock in front of him with pre come just oozing out of the slit. He leaned forward kitten licking the tip moaning at the salty splash that spread over his tongue. Michael threading one of his hands fingers into Luke's hair. The blonde took the hint swallowing him down Luke he wanted. "Such a good job Princess." Luke hummed around the length in his mouth rolling Michael's balls in his hand. Hollowing his cheeks he bobbed his head swallowing around him. He gunned again causing vibrations to go down his cock. Michael let his head fall back thrusting up into the wet heat around his cock. Luke held still as Michael fucked his mouth making spit and pre come drip down his shaft. Michael groaned as he looked down seeing Luke's eyes looking up at him a pretty blue. "Suck a cock slut aren't you. Always so eager for it aren't you?" He punctuated his question with a thrust to Luke's mouth. Michael pulled Luke up off of his dick kissing him. Luke moaned into his mouth. "Did you listened to me didn't you Princess?" "Yes Daddy." "Good boy." Luke nodded happily sliding out of his clothes and crawling back to Michael. The red head started to kiss him laying him back against the couch pinning his wrists with one of his hands. Sliding a hand from his stomach to his chest he pinched a nipple before guiding his member into Luke's pre stretched and prelubed hole. Luke moaned eyes squeezing shut. Michael looked down. Luke was naked except for a beanie on his head. He looked sexy. Michael thrusted into Luke making him cry out arching up into Michael. Fucking himself down ontoMichael he forgot that Calum and Ashton were still in the room. He looked over seeing Calum riding Ashton head thrown back and Ashton kissing at his throat. Luke whined body going hot as he felt Ashton and Calum's stares on him and Michael. The red head leaned down spotting his lips with Luke's. "Such a your slut aren't you. All ready for me aren't you Princess." "Yes daddy." "Good job Princess." Luke keened under th positive attention moaning as Michael hit just the right spot. He groaned bleaching around the red head. Both were pushed over the edge as Calum and Ashton moaned. Michael buried himself into Luke cumming hard. Luke moaned cumming vision whiting out for a moment. Michael pulled out collapsing onto Luke. All four boys wanted catching their. "Me and Mikey get shower first." "Damnit." Calum and Ashton pouted as Michael and Luke walked off. They groaned about five minutes later as heard an. "Oh fuck Mikey." "Cold shower for us."


End file.
